Manick!
by My-chile-is-awesome
Summary: Manuel: Él es Manick, una extraña ardilla parlante drogada que vive en mi cabeza... NA: Este oneshot fué creado específicamente para que comprendan un poco el capítulo de mi actual fic, así que comente porfavor. Kisses.


**¡Yes! Les dije que lo haría, y yo nunca rompo una promesa (o tal vez si) y por eso les traigo nada más ni nada menos qué…**

**Manick!**

_One-shot_

_Humor & Fantasia_

_Murdoc N. & 2D_

_Notas de autor: Bueno, Manick la ardilla no es un personaje originalmente hecho por mí, en realidad lo creó mi primo, pero sé que se pondrá muy feliz de saber que su personaje es famoso por el fanfiction, me atrevo a hacerlo porque ya obtuve derechos de autor (su permiso) y obviamente, su historia es parte de la mía, de Manuel-kun, de Sofi-chan, de Yair-kun y de Sebas-kun, y lo último que me gustaría decirles es que quiero que disfruten este One-shot que como dije antes estará algo cómico y lleno de cosas fantasiosas y algo bizarras, puede sonar algo grocero... y vulgar pero esa es la realidad de Manick así que no me hechen la culpa _

* * *

><p><strong> ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°¡MANICK!°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~<strong>

_En este momento se logra escuchar la canción Phoner to Arizona_

Murdoc: Manick? Ah, hablas de esa pinche ardilla mamona que…

Frank: Fuimos interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica.

Murdoc: ¬¬ que es más importante, ¿una jodida llamada telefónica o el Dios de Murdoc Jacob Niccals?

Frank: la llamada telefónica ^^

Murdoc: jódete pues!

Frank: -después de que Murdoc lo mandara a la bien mierda, el conductor contesta el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesita al lado derecho del sillón donde estaba sentado- Alooo?

Murdoc: pinche marica ¬¬

Frank: ¡te oí! … ah sí alooo?

Teléfono: ¡¿Qué pe2 queridos amigos? ¡Soy yo! Manuel!

Frank: Hola ¿Qué tal? Nosotros muy bien no tenías que preocuparte

Teléfono: Ah sí, si lo que sea, yo… aquí escuchando Doncamatic y comiendo unos Roles Bimbo ñ_ñ

Frank: A que bueno amigo Manuel, espero que disfrutes tus queridos Roles Bimbo porque te daré una larga y extensa lista de preguntas.

Teléfono: ¿ah sí? Bueno adiós.

Frank: Bien prosigamos.

Murdoc: ¿Quién era?

Frank: ¿no escuchaste que dije Manuel?

Murdoc: … APOCO?

Frank: no me pusiste atención.

Murdoc: yo nunca pongo atención ^^ además menos si hablas de pendejos como ese niño ¬¬

Frank: hablas de Manuel?

Murdoc: Nooooo, de Pepito Grillo.

Frank: Pepito grillo no tiene nada que ver con esta entrevista… BUENO! HABLANDO DE PENDEJOS ocea de Manuel… SABÍAN QUE ESTÁ COMO INVITADO?

Murdoc: WTF!

* * *

><p><strong>*aplausos* *aplausos*<strong>

El niño entra con sus típicos shorts de mezclilla, una playera anaranjada, una sudadera gris y una gorra igual gris y unos converse negros.

Murdoc: ¿Qué hace aquí este pendejo?

Manuel: no me amen tanto ¬¬ -el niño se sienta en uno de los sillones al costado de Murdoc.

Frank: hola Manuel, ¿cómo has estado?

Manuel: yo? Genial, excepto que he sido abucheado por la segunda persona que más admiro… ocea Murdoc U_U

Frank: uiii, que mala onda, y ¿quién es la primera persona que más admiras?

Manuel: 2D ñ_ñ

Murdoc: y así quieres mi respeto… NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER!

Manuel: Bien Murdoc, tampoco te exijo respeto, que tal si negociamos, tu me das un negrito Bimbo y yo te regalo todas mis revistas porno ñ_ñ

Murdoc: *¬* LES DIGO ALGO? Este niño me cae bien… ten tu negrito bimbo. –extendiendo la mano para darle un pancito con alto relleno de chocolate al niño-

Manuel: para tu información, no tengo ninguna revista porno… te he engañado =D

Murdoc: PUES MÉTETE TU JODIDO NEGRO BIMBO POR EL CULO!

Manuel: si… solo traigo una revista de Playboy en mi mochila, solo eso… la quieres? –extendiendo su mano para dársela al satanista-

Murdoc: SIIIII! –el chico de tez verde se le abalanza pero el niño era aún más ágil y logró esquivar el golpe del bajista haciendo que este azote en el suelo-

Manuel: pues no te lo daré jajajaja!

Murdoc: PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

Manuel: bueno está bien, para que veas que no soy culero, ten. –el niño le avienta la revista porno hacia el lugar del satanista que estaba a su costado-

Murdoc: ah! Sexo puro! *¬* -el pelinegro comienza a hojear la revista y babeaba más y más por cada hoja que pasaba-

Frank: WTF, O_o bueno mucho porno por un día… ¿no?

Murdoc: no… deja de decir mamadas y déjame nutrir mi cerebro con obscenidades.

Frank: no Murdoc, ahora querido amigo Manuel, ¿me puedes decir…

Manuel: oye, tu y yo no somos amigos, y como no somos amigos, no te contestaré ninguna pregunta.

Frank: ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me contestes?

Manuel: Dame un negrito bimbo *¬*

Frank: TRAIGANLE UN PINCHE NEGRO BIMBO A ESTE POBRE DESIQUILIBRADO MENTAL!

De repente, sale un mesero muy bien vestido asomándose por el telón del escenario, y de la nada le avienta el pastelito en la cara haciendo que el ojo de este quede morado.

Manuel: Mi ojo! … NEGRITO BIMBO! *¬* -el niño rompe la bolsita y se mete el pastelito a la boca- Bien, ahora si eres mi amigo, dime…

Frank: Ok, ¿cómo es para ti Manick la ardilla?

Todo el lugar se queda en silencio.

_Suena la canción de Kids With Guns__._

Manuel: Manick? Jaja no se qué decir de Manick, no sé si decir que es una persona rara o estúpida, si juzgarla o defenderla, tiene una historia muy difícil, rara… o no Murdoc?

Murdoc: -traga saliva- Gulp… em, si, eh… siguiente pregunta!

Frank: la historia me suena interesante… cuenta. Cuenta!

Manuel: ok…

El lugar se torna oscuro, los sillones se mueven dejando al asiento del niño en medio, y una pequeña luz alumbraba el lugar.

Manuel: oigan, esto es mucho no?

Frank: ah si? Lo sentimos dificultades técnicas.

Manuel: ah si.. ¬¬

Frank: Bueno… ¿Qué esperas? ¡HABLA!

Manuel: déjame acabar mi negrito bimbo…

15 min. Después…

Manuel: Ya terminé!

Murdoc: *_* Que lindooo

Frank: YA PUT** MADR**ESTOY AQUÍ SENTADO VIÉNDOTE COMO UN PINCHE PENDEJO, COMO COMES TU JODIDO PASTEL!

Manuel: WTF.

Frank: lo siento…

Manuel: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE MANICK LA ARDILLA!

Murdoc: oh no…

Frank: al fin…

***aplausos* *aplausos***

Manuel: Erase una vez… Al grano, hace un mes, estaba platicando con mis amigos, y sentí que alguien estaba en mi cabeza, todos estábamos platicando en nuestro grupo llamado I 3 GoRiLLaZ y entonces mi prima me grita diciéndome que una ardilla estaba en mi cabeza y yo con una pinche cara de WTF…

Frank: si… prosigue.

Manuel: entonces decidí llamarlo Manick, la ardilla, pronto esta ardilla se fue acostumbrando a mis comodidades, pero como en el grupo decimos muchas locuras, poco a poco se fue sintiendo olvidado y calló en el mundo de la droga…

Murdoc: JA! Ven? Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa rata fuera vio…

Frank: cállate nadie pidió tu opinión!

Manuel: ah si… este…

Murdoc: NADIE MANDA AL DIOS DE MURDOC JACOB NICCALS! –dicho esto el satanista se abalanza a el y se le tira encima para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago-

Frank: haznlfgyspyñhkzmsyrnzol… Murdoc… Déja…déjame o si… o si no llamaré… a… se… seguir… SEGURIDAAAAD!

Murdoc: -dicho esto el satanista se levantó de golpe y se sentó con desgane en su asiento- grrr, algún día, te acabaré.

Frank: continúa Manuel.

Manuel: si este… si… yo, ah sí! Poco a poco Manick se fue volviendo loco, tanto que a todos los de el club, ya estábamos hartos de el, lo que hicimos fue obligarlo a ir con Murdoc.

Frank: sabían que todo lo sucedido, está en este video correspondiente?

Murdoc: Manuel, por no haber sido por tu estúpida revista porno, ya te hubiera descuartizado maldito niño.

Manuel: Gulp

** ~°~°~°~°[Video]~°~°~°~°~**

_El lugar era oscuro, todos estaban hartos de la pequeña rata parlante._

_Manuel: está bien Manick, dijiste que admirabas mucho a Murdoc, no es asi?_

_Manick: si _

_Manuel: que tal si te da una calentadita al estilo V.I.P.?_

_Manick: de qué hablas?_

_Manuel: tú solo entra a la caja… -el niño le avienta una caja a la ardilla-_

_Manick: NO! Me estas dando miedo, de qué hablas?_

_Manuel: Mira! Una nuez escupida por Russel en la caja!_

_Manick: Russel? Ah si! Gorillaz!_

_El animal corre adentro de la caja._

_Manick: espera… aquí no hay na… -la ardilla deja de hablar cuando nota que habían cerrado la caja-_

_Manuel: lo sentimos Manick…-el chico tomó un sello y una estampilla de FedEx y la pegó en la caja, la selló y la avienta a un camión del mismo.- Pero ya estamos hasta la ma** contigo!_

_El niño vuelve a entrar al lugar como si nada, vuelve a platicar con sus amigos pero algo lo detiene, el timbre._

_Natalie: ¿Quién será?_

_Sofía: ¿Será Manick?_

_Yair: Ese pendejo? Hay espero que no D:_

_Manuel: falsa alarma, solo es una… carta de Murdoc_

_Natalie: ¿Y qué dice?_

_Manuel: -leyendo- Oh amigos mío , no se preocupen Manick se encuentra muy, muuuuuy bien…-el niño baja la mirada y tira el papel- creo que… NUNCA VOLVERÁ! =D –brinca y salta y le grita a sus amigos con mucha emoción mientras los otros hacían lo mismo-_

_Yair:-recoge el papel y lo vuelve a leer- oye Manuel, tiene posdata…_

_Manuel: ¿Qué? –le arrebata el papel al moreno y lo vuelve a leer- Nota por Manick-deja de leer- esperen, esto está hecho por… algo blanco y olor repugnante ._._

_Natalie: hay dios…_

_Sofía: Qué dice? Rápido no te quedes callado!_

_Manuel: ah si, si lo siento-leyendo- Queridos fans de Gorillaz… váyanse todos a la verga._

_Yair: ja! El también es fan, el mismo se mandó a la mierda._

_Manuel: posdata, Natalie… me debes dinero._

_Natalie: wats? O_o que rata tan más fumada._

_Manuel: posdata de la posdata, volveré y los aré sufrir._

_Sofía: sufrir? Una pinche ardilla y apenas puede hablar? Jajaja ya quiero ver eso! _

_Manuel: posdata de la posdata, todos son unos pendejos._

_Yair: pendejo tu maldita rata!_

_Manuel: posdata de la posdata de la posdata, Yair, tienes una bomba en la cabeza, cuando Murdoc me toque, EXPLOTARÁS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA _

_Yair: mamá TT_TT_

_Manuel: -destruyendo el papelito en pedazos- está bien eso si dio miedo…_

_** DING DONG**_

_Natalie: será Manick?_

_Manuel: veamos…-el chico corre hacia la puerta y encuentra una caja de FedEx, la empuja hacia la sala, la abre y encuentra a una ardilla completamente ebria, drogada, fumada, y manchada de sem**- Manick… ¿Qué te hicieron?_

_Manick: …_

_Natalie: MALDITA RATA YO NO TE DEBO DINERO!_

_Manuel: déjalo ahorita lo asesinas, lo primordial es saber que le hicieron a la pobre rata._

_Manick: … Manuel? Me escuchas?_

_Manuel: si rata inmunda… qué pasa?_

_Manick: ya explotó Yair?_

_Yair: put** ma** ahora que hice?_

_Manick: al parecer no… RAYOS!_

_Sofía: y en si, ¿qué te hizo Murdoc?_

_Manick: primero llegue a la casa, y brinqué de un salto, todos pensaron que era otra súper guitarrista japonesa como Noodle y ya estaban a punto de asesinarme, hasta que algo le sucedió a Murdoc y me llevó a su Winnebago , estando adentro me ofreció un poco de champagne y le dije que no y después me dio a la fuerza, me dio varios puñetazos, se desabotonó el pantalón y quedé inconsciente, ocea, no recuerdo nada, hasta ahorita que he llegado._

_Sofía: eso quiere decir qué…_

_Manuel: así es…_

_Natalie: Murdoc…_

_Yair: Manick…_

_Manuel: Murdoc violó a Manick._

** ~°~°~°~[Termina el video]~°~°~°~°**

Manuel: ¿Por qué todos tan callados?

Frank: ¿Cómo pudo ser Murdoc tan depravado para poder violar a una pobre ratita?

Murdoc: naaaaaa el se lo buscó, desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver…

Manuel: espera! ¿quién dice que no lo han vuelto a ver?

Frank: "han" me huele a manada…

Manuel: si! Han, ¿Quién dice?

Murdoc: *nervioso* ¿De qué hablas?

Manuel: por favor Murdoc no te hagas.

Frank: me están confundiendo.

Manuel: ¿qué acaso no tienen idea? Manick, después de eso se volvió súper famoso, en primera, salió en el gran libro Guiness World Records *sonido de trompetita*en la categoría "El más violado por Murdoc"

Frank: eh? Es cierto eso?

Manuel: claro que es cierto… pregúntale a Murdoc –enfocando la mirada al satanista que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido, cosa que no iba a lograr, ya que era el más observado en ese preciso momento.-

Murdoc: SI! Si es cierto eso… pero no lo he vuelto a ver…

Manuel: mentira! Aparte de salir en el gran libro de records mundiales, mi prima lo insultó cuantas veces, entonces Manick se fue a su rinconcito con una foto de Murdoc…

Murdoc: es que soy irresistible…

Manuel: si, ajá… entonces estaba en su rinconcito con su retrato y decide hacer una fiesta, fue ahí, que pusieron miles de canciones de Gorillaz por la cual le sirvieron de inspiración para el…

_Suena Oh green world_

Manuel: y ahora! Creó su nuevo disco, que saldrá a finales de diciembre de este año… el álbum cómo nombre: Ay wey no mames.

Frank: no crees que es muy obsceno para el público menor?

Manuel: si lo sé, por eso yo como su representante mandé a censurar algunos nombres así como videos y demás mercadotecnia de estos ejemplares ^^

Frank: bien, y ¿qué canciones trae?

Manuel: el orden va así

1°Ay wey no mames

2° drogas

3° $

4° competición

5° K pndjo

6° soda

7° Manick, su mundo

8° Clint eastwood (parodia)

9° titoman

10° raro

11°gay gay GAY

12° fofof

Frank: pues ahora que lo veo, el disco si está muy reservado para niños chiquitos, y esas son las únicas canciones?

Manuel: no, también están los bonus track:

13° El rincón

14° me dolió

15° la banana mágica

Frank: bien, esas si me dejaron perplejo, y que más? Eso es todo?

Manuel: aparte salió The mega edition:

16° La banana del placer

17° pndjo con posters y juguetes incluidos

Frank: esto si es sorprendente, todo lo que hace una violación de una simple estrella del…

Manuel: Y también esta el GOLD EDITION: Que contiene un DVD exclusivo con las grabaciones de las canciones con Gorillaz y el single 18° a la cama

Frank: muuuuy bien, y haz sabido de Manick últimamente?

Manuel: pues, en realidad no…

Murdoc: no se supone que estaba muerto?

Manuel: pues miren… después de mucho tiempo de lanzar su disco, hizo la fiesta, ahí conoció a Dave el pavo, formaron una relación y ya han de saber que pasó después, poco tiempo se enteró que Dave y Murdoc…

Murdoc: esa fue una total farsa, en primera, nunca me gustó Manick, no soy un homosexual de mierda como el face-ache, en segunda, Dave el pavo? Para que quiero tener relaciones con un pavo? Ni que fuera un zoofílico, eso no me complace en nada, ese es mi punto de vista de todo esto.

Manuel: pues… dejó una carta antes de "morir"

Frank: la tienes?

Manuel: oh claro que si ^^

Murdoc: no otra vez

Manuel: -leyendo- O queridos amigos...antes de morir eh escribido esta carta para que sepan las verdades...1°soi gay… bueno eso es todo y otras cosas Murdoc siempre te eh amado T.T hermano Yair en la noche apareceré en tu cama (todas las noches) tu Natalie TE ODIO ñ_ñ y claro .l. ñ_ñ bueno CTM :D Atte.: Manick la ardilla

Frank: O_O

Murdoc: Eso es todo? Yo tengo un perro que dice guau

Frank: si? Yo tengo un gato que dice miau

Manuel: Y yo tengo un jarrón que dice azúcar

Murdoc: eres un pendejo

Manuel: puede ser que tengas razón, pero Manick de la de presión decidió irse a china, se escondió en un mal lugar, un restaurante, lo confundieron con un platillo de perro, lo sirvieron, se lo comieron, pero el pobre señor se lo tragó de un bocado (vivo aún), la rata le causó indigestión y no le quedó de otra de eliminarlo de su cuerpo (ya sabrán como) y después de esto, Manick pensó estar salvado, hasta que el chino decide bajar la palanca y el agua del inodoro comienza a dar vueltas, para acabarla Manick no sabe nadar, durante mucho tiempo no supe de el, hasta que recibí oootra carta que decía: No te preocupes Manuelito, estoy bien… ah y me casaré con chuwaca. PD: soy gay.

Frank: O_O eso es parte de la vida de Manick?

Manuel: sin contar la relación que tuvo en secreto con Perry el ornitorrinco, si esa es su vida.

Murdoc: si… al parecer cree a un friki homosexual, jajajaja.

Manuel: y con esto me retiro señores, tengo que hacer tarea, Adios!

El chico se va del lugar dejando a Murdoc y al presentador solos de nuevo.

Murdoc: Bien, qué te parece, esa fue la estúpida vida de ese asqueroso animal.

Frank: si… sabías que Manick está aquí con nosotros con su esposo… o esposa chuwaka?

Murdoc: ¿¡QUÉ?

**FIN… **

_Se logra oír white flag en el lugar lleno de tensión y emoción..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso es todo queridos amigos y quiero decirles que si no les gustó pues que culpa tengo? ._. solo era la aclaración de un simple capítulo del fic original, comenten y envien ideas para el proximo fic... que dentro de 6 o 5 capis termina jajaja aún falta mucho pero por si las moscas ñ_ñ sayoooooo y COMENTEN! =D<strong>


End file.
